Terroriste? Vous avez dit terroriste!
by Yukiche
Summary: Quatre énergumènes prennent l'avion... Et on se demande comme ils font pour ne pas se faire éjecter en vol! UA Délire absolu
1. Chapter 1

**A force de fouiller les tiroirs, on tombe sur de curieuses choses...**

**Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de retrouver, bien planqué entre deux brouillons, une trace écrite d'un délire datant sans doute de Matusalem (ou de l'âge de pierre, c'est selon), imaginé dans ces longues heures d'attentes, de formalités et d'escale dans nos chers aéroports.**

**Le concept? Très simple: soumettre une bande d'énergumènes déchaînée à la torture du voyage en avion. Et qui de plus qualifié en tant que bande d'énergumène peut-on trouver que la bande de Saiyuki?~**

**Ce délire n'a pour l'heure par trouvé de fin, puisqu'il se conclut par de simples notes anticipant sur d'autres épisodes encore à écrire.**

**En tout cas pour le moment, ça sera deux OS (un très court, une mise en bouche, avant un autre, légèrement plus long et complet), la suite reportée à une date ultérieure... Pour le moment, plutôt aux calendes grecques.**

**Sur ce~ **

**PS: Avertissement pour les amateurs de lecture riche et complète, d'écriture soignée. Ce délire est dépouillé de tout effet de style, de toute narration, et figure sous la forme d'un dialogue de théâtre. Comme il ne s'agissait pas du genre hybride assez agaçant qu'on trouve souvent dans les fics, j'ai estimé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de changer la forme. Après, c'est un pari: on aime ou on n'aime pas~**


	2. On a pommé le cafard!

**Dernier p'tit mot avant de commencer?**

**Disclamer: Les personnages de Saiyuki sont à maître Kazuya**

**Le décor (aéroport et avions), sont à... Pour leur réputation, mieux vaut censurer ces noms. Disons, un aéroport et ses avions perdus dans le néant.**

**Le personnel n'a pas été employé au noir et a été payé convenablement (avec un dédomagement pour ces pauvres victimes)**

**Aucun animal, mis à part un singe et un cafard, n'a été et ne sera maltraité dans cette histoire, et les sourires de cette fiction sont sponsorisés par une célèbre marque de dentifrice.**

**Fiouu~ Tout le monde est attaché, on peut décoller?**

**Let's go~**

* * *

><p><strong>Terroriste? Vous avez dit terroriste?<strong>

**Episode 1: On a pommé le cafard! Et on est pommés, aussi...**

Goku: [...]AAA! *_gargouillements sonores_* (bien sûr, ça commence comme ça...)

Sanzo: TA GUEULE! *_coup de baffeur_*

Hakkaï: Allons allons, du calme. Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver le comptoir d'enregistrement puisque vous avez tant d'énergie... Et il faudrait aussi retrouver Gojyo.

Goku: Et un restaurant!

Sanzo: Tss, cherche pas, il est avec les hôtesses.

Hakkaï: Haha, oui, je m'en doute. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui manque, dans un aéroport.

Sanzo: Bah, on a qu'à la planter là. Ca fera un boulet en moins dans ce groupe. *_clope_*

Goku: Et il me piquera plus ma bouffe!

Hakkaï: Haha, c'est vrai, mais... On perdra du même coup les billets et les passeports qui sont dans son sac...

_**Silence.**_

Agent de sécurité... Appelons-le BiduleJoufflu: *_à Sanzo_* Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, mais les cigarettes sont interdites dans les lieux publiques...

Sanzo: 'chier... *_désintègre littéralement son mégot à moitié consumé dans le cendrier que lui tendait l'agent, en lui jetant un regard mauvais_*

Hakkaï: Oh, je suis désolé monsieur l'agent, mauvais réflexe de la part de mon ami. Ca ne se reproduira plus. *_prend ses clics, ses clacs, le moine toxico et le singe affamé, et s'éloigne en adressant un sourire Colgate à BiduleJoufflu_*

* * *

><p><strong>Ah oui, j'l'avais dit, que ce n'était là que l'amuse-gueule.<strong>

**Hum. A transcrire ça sur pc, j'ai encore plus l'impression de ne pas être dans mon élément, là. Il se passera sûrement deux jours à tout casser avant que je ne me mette en tête de tout réécrire dans un style plus classique °° Je trouve celui-ci dépouillé, nu, sans intérêt (...c'est pas le cas? /PAN/)**

**Bref. Pour le moment, il est bien là, et le deuxième épisode arrive tout de suite!**


	3. Contrôle policier

**Allez, deuxième et dernier chapitre de ce petit délire.**

**C'est marrant, à la retranscrire, j'ai les idées qui me reviennent... On en f'ra p'tet quelque chose un jour, de cette fic! **

**...Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est juste l'apéro.**

**Petit rappel?**

**Disclamer****: Les personnages de Saiyuki sont à maître Kazuya**

**Le décor (aéroport et avions), sont à... Pour leur réputation, mieux vaut censurer ces noms. Disons, un aéroport et ses avions perdus dans le néant.**

**Le personnel n'a pas été employé au noir et a été payé convenablement (avec un dédommagement pour ces pauvres victimes)**

**Aucun animal, mis à part un singe et un cafard, n'a été et ne sera maltraité dans cette histoire, et les sourires de cette fiction sont sponsorisés par une célèbre marque de dentifrice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terroriste? Vous avez dit terroriste?<strong>

**Episode 2: Contrôle policier... Salle d'embarquement... Les flingues et les couronnes dorées en force! Mystérieux court-circuit au détecteur de métaux...**

**||RESUME DES EPISODES PRECEDENTS... et des coulisses?||**

**Goku a faim, Sanzo manque de nicotine et se fait harceler par un agent de sécurité zélé répondant au doux nom de BiduleJoufflu. Gojyo a disparu et seul Hakkaï semble s'inquiéter de l'absence notoire des billets et des passeports...**

Hakkaï: *_relâchant les deux autres_* Bon. Il semble ne plus nous suivre. On va pouvoir reprendre la recherche de nos billets et passeports... Et de Gojyo.

Gojyo: Bah tiens, vous vous êtes déjà fait ficher apr les poulets?

Goku: POULET? *_salive_*

Sanzo: *_ostensiblement énervé_* Et. Toi. T'étais. Où. Bordel?

Gojyo: *_grand sourire aux lèvres et air lubri... innocent_* Moi? Je suis allé faire le tour de la gallerie en vous attendant...

Hakkaï: *_sentant la tempête arriver_* Haha...

Sanzo: C'est pour ça que tu te ramènes avec une escorte de filles, ne manquant plus que le mot "Kappa Dragueur" tatoué sur le front?

Gojyo: Oh ça? Non, ces charmantes demoiselles m'ont demandé de les accompagner jusqu'à l'enregistrement. Elles avaient un peu de mal à se repérer dans ce grand aéroport~

Hakkaï: *_aux deux filles, apparemment étrangères_* Mesdemoiselles? Je suis désolé de m'incruster mais n'auriez-vous pas, par hasard, un avion à prendre? *_sourire Cogate_*

Une des filles: *_littéralement charmée, comme sa compagne, réduite au silence_* Que...? Oh! Oui! J'ai failli oublier, on est en retard! Désolée Gojyo, il faut qu'on y aille! *_se dégagent des bras du rouquin, passé derrière leurs épaules, et s'éloignent en faisant des signes_* A la prochaine!

Gojyo: *_passablement agacé, un tantinet blasé_* Rah bon sang! Pourquoi diable fondent-elles toutes en moins de dix secondes devant toi Hakkaï? J'ai mis deux bonnes heures avant de les pêcher et de les convaincre d'aller boire un verres, à ces deux belles colombes!

Sanzo: *_se retenant d'exploser_* C'est ça... Les DEUX HEURES où on t'as cherché, crétin pervers!

Goku: Pff, c'est juste qu'y a pas écrit "obsédé" sur son front, baaaaaaaaka!

Hakkaï: Haha... Goku, Gojyo... Je crois que nous aussi, il faudrait qu'on y aille. L'avion ne nous attendra pas... Les nerfs de Sanzo non plus.

Sanzo: ...Le prochain qui ose disparaître cinq secondes il entendra parler du pays. _*...comme une aura sombre et menaçante autour du moine_~*

_**Au contrôle de police...**_

Policier: *_air las_* Billets et passeports?

Hakkaï: *_aimable_, souriant* Hai, voilà.

Policier: *_jauge un instant le groupe_* ... Vous n'avez pas de cage pour l'animal?

Goku: MAIS JE SUIS PAS UN SINGE, BORDEL!

_**Silence. **_

Policier: Euh... Je voulais parler de lui. *_pointant Hakuryu, perché sur l'épaule de Hakkaï_*

Gojyo: *_en pleine crise de fou rire_* Roooh c'est qu'il a pas la conscience tranquille, le macaque, pour se sentir visé comme ça!

Goku: *_rouge de honte_* Mais non! Je... Préviens... C'est tout.

Policier: Je dois vous rappeler que les bêtes sont strictement interdites en cabine.

Goku: *_de la voix la plus enfantine_* Mais! Mon Hakuryu il est pas bête! C'est le robot que mon papa il m'a fabriqué pour Noël!

_**Silence.**_

Gojyo: *_glissant à Hakkaï, ses rires redoublant_* Tiens donc, et qui est la mère, oto-san~?

Hakkaï: Haha. Il vaut mieux s'abstenir de tout commentaire et de toute précision.

Policier: *_médusé, comme le reste de l'assistance_* C'est euh... Bien imité... Bon, allez-y.

Hakkaï: *_bas_* Bien joué Goku!

Sanzo: C'était sa dose d'intelligence pour le demi-siècle à venir.

Gojyo: Ah? Il jouait la comédie?

Policier(bis): Bonjour messieurs. Posez vos sacs ainsi que le contenu de vos poches sur le tapis et passez la porte s'il-vous-plait.

Goku: Ouais, vas-y, imbécile de kappa, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi!

Gojyo: La vérité sort de la bouche des pervers. *_passe la porte_*

**BIP BIP BIP!**

Policière: Ecartez les bras *_fouille_*

Gojyo: Huhu~ Je sens que je vais prendre l'avion plus souvent.

Goku: Hé Kappa! T'as oublié ton briquet abruti! Il est pas sur le tapis!

Gojyo: *_bas_* Mais quel con ce singe! *_fort, sortant le briquet_* Aaaah! Mais suis-je bête! J'ai tellement l'habitude de l'avoir sur moi qu'il en ferait presque partie de mon corps. Je l'oublie toujours celui-là, haha!

Policière: ... *_pas dupe_*

Goku: Obsédé.

Sanzo: Mytho.

Hakkaï: Tricheur.

Goku: Bon, à moi~!

**BIP BIP BIP!**

Goku: Hein?

_**Silence**_.

Sanzo: *_à Hakkaï_* Hoy...

Hakkaï: *_à Sanzo_* Oui, j'en ai bien peur...

Policière: Tu es sûr de ne rien avoir de métallique sur toi?

Policier(bis): Ta couronne petit. Il faut l'enlever aussi.

Goku/Gojyo/Hakkaï/Sanzo: *_en choeur_* NON!

_**Silence. Stupéfaction.**_

Hakkaï: *_tentant de reprendre un contenance_* Haha, c'est que Goku est très possessif avec ses affaires...

Gojyo: ...Oui! Il en deviendrait fou si on le privait d'un objet auquel il tient vraiment. Sa chère couronne en fait partie hahaha.

Goku: Bah oui, et dites que j'suis mongol aussi tant que vous y êtes!

Sanzo: C'est exactement ce qu'ils essayent de faire croire...

Gojyo: *_ravi de pouvoir en rajouter une couche de son ton faussement tragique_* Il a un mal fou à accepter sa maladie, mais les médecins et psychiatres sont formels. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne comprenne pas...

Policière: *_larme à l'oeil_* Oh... Bon, je suppose que juste pour la couronne, ça devrait passer...

Hakkaï: Ouf, je suis soulagé que vous compreniez (quel acteur!) Bon, c'est à moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

_**Il passe et... Silence. Etonnement marqué de Goku et Gojyo.**_

Policier(bis): A vous monsieur. Vous n'avez rien oublier dans vos poches? (oh comme il peut s'en cacher des choses sous une robe de bonze fêlé... Un flingue, un briquet... Plein de choses!)

Sanzo: Crève.

Gojyo: Hoy, Hakkaï, tu es sûr, pour le...

Hakkaï: Pas de soucis *_sourire confiant_*

Sanzo: Pff...

_**Il passe et... Silence. Et superbe tronche d'abruti ahuri de la part de Goku.**_

Policère: Bon, tout est en règle. Bon voyage messieurs. *les énergumènes reprennent leurs affaires et s'en vont*

_**Plus loin...**_

Gojyo: Juste un truc, vous deux... Comment vous avez fait pour pas sonner alors que...?

Sanzo: On est doués, pas comme deux autres abrutis dérangés de la cafetière.

Goku: Wah Sanzo, elle est canon ton expression tu la sors d'où?

Hakkaï: Haha, c'est très simple. J'ai juste momentanément court-circuité la porte avec mon ki. Toutes les excuses pour éviter d'enlever mon contrôleur de force étaient déjà prises.

Gojyo: Mouais... Je doute que tu aie réussi à te faire passer pour un débile mental aussi bien que Goku.

Hakkaï: Oh je suis très convainquant quand je m'y mets!

Sanzo: T'aurais pu essayer la maladie congénitale...

Goku: Hé, mais c'était pas con comme plan de bloquer la porte! Tu le savais Sanzo?

Sanzo: Non *_très zen en lâchant cet aveu_*

Gojyo: Hein? Mais t'aurais fait comment si ton flingue avait sonné, crétin de moine?

Sanzo: 'Sais pas.

Hakkaï: Hahaha, une chance que je sois passé devant.

Sanzo: Tss, j'aurais dégainé la carte de la trinité bouddhique, ils auraient rampé devant moi... *s'allume une clope*

BiduleJoufflu, Le Retour!: Monsieur, encore vous! Les cigarettes sont interd...

**CLIC.**

_**Silence gêné.**_

Sanzo: *_soufflant sa fumée dans le visage de BiduleJoufflu_* Je fume si j'ai envie, quand j'ai envie, où j'ai envie, ok?

BiduleJoufflu: *_suicidaire?* _M-mais... Mais que fait cette arme ici! Comment a-t-on pu vous laisser passer avec ça!

Sanzo: Tss. Cherche pas, ignare.

Gojyo: *_passant un bras derrière les épaules de Sanzo_* Oh vous fâchez pas m'sieur l'agent la clope, j'allais justement la lui piquer pour aller la fumer tranquillement dehors. Et le flingue, c'est juste un jouet en plastique pour éloigner les gêneurs et les gosses. Il est pas très sociable comme petit vous comprenez~

Sanzo: *_virant le cran de sécurité et remontant sensiblement le canon de l'arme en direction de Gojyo_* ...En parlant de gêneurs et de gosses...

Hakkaï: Haha, il le provoque. Et pour une fois, Goku n'avait rien fait... *_le cherche du regard_* ...Etant donné qu'il a disparu.

Goku: *_revenant de nulle part_* Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

BiduleJoufflu: Pfeuh... *_s'en va_*

Sanzo: *_cette fois Goku en ligne de mire_* Toi, Baka-Saru, t'étais où?

Goku: *_surpris et effrayé_* Hein? Euh... Beh j'étais juste là, avec l'hôtesse. Elle m'a donné plein de bonbons regarde, trop classe non?

Gojyo: Hum, cette mignonne petite hôtesse a du te prendre pour un animal égaré. Heureux les mineurs de s'attirer si facilement les faveurs des jolies gazelles! Je me demande si elle fait aussi dans les beaux gosses solitaires...

BiduleJoufflu, qui ne nous quitte définitivement plus: Cette "gazelle" est ma belle-fille, elle est mariée depuis un an et certainement pas avec des individus de votre espèce.

Sanzo: Oh calmos beau-papa le cafard c'est moi qui le tue.

Hakkaï: Haha. Sanzo, avant que ça ne dégénère, il faudrait peut-être que tu ranges ton arme et tes cigarettes non? Puisque c'est interdit, plions-nous aux règles. On ne reste pas là éternellement de toute façon. (Gojyo se serait-il planqué derrière lui pour qu'il intervienne? (a))

Goku: Les flingues et les clopes sont interdites? On est chez Kami-sama?

_**Silence.**_

BiduleJoufflu: Hein?

Sanzo/Gojyo: Boulet.

Hakkaï: Mais non Goku, il y a plein de lieux où c'est interdit. A peu près partout, en fait.

Goku: Ah, et c'est pour ça que Sanzo le dégaine à tout bout de champ et nous tire dessus?

_**Silence.**_

BiduleJoufflu: Quoi?

Sanzo/Gojyo: Boulet.

Hakkaï: *_mal à l'aise_* Haha, oui, c'est à peu près ça. Bref, de toute façon, je doute que Kami-sama soit le genre de personne à débarquer dans un aéroport.

Sanzo: Et nous alors...

Goku: Ah bah ça c'est sûr, vu qu'on l'a tué, il peut plus trop bouger!

_**Silence.**_

BiduleJoufflu, au bord de l'infarctus: PARDON?

Gojyo: Mais ferme-là!

BiduleJoufflu: Vous êtes étrangers?

Goku: Ouaip! On vient de Togenkyo!

_**Silence.**_

Gojyo: ...Je désespère.

BiduleJoufflu: *_haussant un sourcil_* Oh? Et c'est où, ça?

Gojyo: Non, en fait il voulait dire Tokyo, pas Togenkyo. On vient de la région de Tokyo, le Kanto, tout ça...

Hakkaï: Goku est encore jeune, il mélange encore un peu les noms. Nous sommes japonnais.

Goku: Pff, puisque tout le monde me prend pour un attardé, salut, j'vais chercher des bonbons moi. *_s'en va_*

BiduleJoufflu: *_réfléchit intensément, puis se dit que ce n'est pas la peine, que c'est un mauvais rêve et qu'il aura tôt fait de l'oublier pendant sa patrouille, à laquelle il s'en retourne en haussant les épaules_*

Gojyo: Hé Goku! Attends! Je viens!

Hakkaï: *_retenant Gojyo par le col_* Trop tard pour les prises de dernières minutes, maître pêcheur. L'avion est là. Goku! Toi aussi reviens.

Goku: *_revenant_* J'suis là, j'suis là. C'est trop cool on est dans le même avion qu'elle, elle est trop sympa!

Gojyo: Hmm intéressant. Bon boulot saru!

Hakkaï: Euh... Une minute. Et Sanzo?

Sanzo: Je suis là, tocard.

Gojyo: Ah tiens! Tu parlais tellement pas que t'es devenu invisible *hilare*

Sanzo: *_cette fois véritablement sur le point de péter son dernier fusible_* ON EMBARQUE!

* * *

><p><strong>Festival de moments de solitude pour Goku et mise à l'épreuve des nerfs de Sanzo~ Et avec ça, un avant-goût de ce que doit être un avion voyageant avec eux quatre à bord... Ca... Encourage à fréquenter les aéroports... (a)<strong>

**Sur ce, rendez-vous à la prochaine, délire ou épanchements philosophiques~**

**Tchou tchou!**


End file.
